Warrior Songfics
by hjaltalin's owl
Summary: My warrior sonfics Sonfics for couples. Includes Pairings,Crack pairings, maybe some slash ,and of course other semi-random moments
1. BFxST

My warrior sonfics

Includes Pairings,Crack pairings, Slashes and of course other moments

Chapter 1-Everyday love

Brakenfur and Sorreltail

I love them they have like a calm love to their relationship. I really hope they have more kits together.

I have no idea when I fell in truely love with her. Her beautiful tortises-shelled fur, her soothing voice, and her brilliant amber eyes. She was so lively and mischivios as a kit and a wonderful apprentice. To this day she is an amazing warrior and a good mother.

_(Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love)_

_Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect_

_[Chorus]  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

The day Sorreltail had eaten the death berries I knew it was my fualt for letting Darkstripe getting away, when she was hit by the monster I would visit her every day and the way she would light up at the sight of me walking through the medicine cat is burned into my mind. I never thought of love before Cinderpelt had yelled at me saying I was in love.

_Every afternoon I make a phone call  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark  
Her smile will be right there when I step through that door  
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before  
_

We spend every free moment we have toghether.

_[Chorus]  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

When she became a warrior at last after the accident I was so proud, almost as proud as her own brothers.

_Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it  
_

After Leafpaw had dissaperaed infront of her I confronted her as best I could and told her for the first time how I felt and was so happy, Icould of burst when she felt the same.

_[Chorus]  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

Now Sorreltail is the mother of my kits and everyday I love her even more, and if I could I would go back relive every moment with her again.

_Yeah, of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough_

I just hope our kits can hav e the same type of happyness.


	2. AFxSF

Ashfur & Squirllflight

It's only love by phill vassar

I loved her, no stll love her. Her red fur and green eyes. Her funny and hyperactive, but stubburn and determind attitude and pesonality. The way her ginger fur touched min the way her green eyes would shine with mischief. Her will to protect. Everything she did I loved. The only problem was she loved another.

_Don't give me that poor, pitiful sorry I broke your heart look  
Don't act like it's something I can't live without that you took  
I ain't gonna bury my head in the sand, I'm stronger than that  
I'm gonna spring right back like a rubber band, I know that I can_

It's only love  
It ain't nothing but oxygen, water, and sun to the sunlight  
What keeps the universe spinning the reason for living  
What you looked for your whole life  
You won't catch me crying over all that sentimental stuff  
'Cause it ain't nothin' I can't rise above  
It's only love  


When she left for heim I thought I would never get over her but the way her eyes shined with pity I lost it. I was determined to show her I can make it with out her. That I was strong and I don't need her _  
_

_I'm not surprised, maybe I'm caught a little off guard  
But I will survive it'll just leave a minimal scar  
If this is what you want I wish you well, cest la' vive  
Change is good, it ain't no big deal, don't worry 'bout me,'cause_

It's only love  
It ain't nothing but oxygen, water, and sun to the sunlight  
What keeps the universe spinning the reason for living  
What you looked for your whole life  
You won't catch me crying over all that sentimental stuff  
'Cause it ain't nothin' I can't rise above  
It's only love

At night I would mourn and weep for her but hte pain soon died and I wanted more. I don't need her or love. I manted more.

_Well, tomorrow, I might not be quite so tough  
'Cause after all it's only love_

It's only love  
It ain't nothing but oxygen, water, and sun to the sunlight  
What keeps the universe spinning the reason for living  
What you looked for your whole life  
You won't catch me crying over all that sentimental stuff  
'Cause it ain't nothin' I can't rise above  
It's only love  


I wanted revenge, and trust me I got it.


	3. BNxHF

Berrynose & Honeyfern

What hurts the most by rascal flatts

I do not own warriors or songs

I never thought that Honeyfern would die, but it happened.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

The moment the fangs of that snake sank into her fut and skin; horror, grief, and pain shot through me.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_

My blood turned to ice as I ran to see her, Her eyes had held the same emotions as mine.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
_

When Leafpool said there was nothing she could do my whole world ended.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

Our kits would never grow. She would never see them. Her parents would lose another kit, while her sisters would lose a sibling. I would never say I love you again and see her eyes light up as I did. Those were the thoughts going through my head as I told her I loved her and gave her reasurance as she traveled to Starclan.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

After her death I mourned with her family. It was hard, I kept imagining what would of happened to her, us, if she had not died._  
_

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...  
_

Yes, I ended matting and falling for her sister Poppyfrost, but I fell in love again. I knew she was happy in starclan, but I will always wonder. And she will always be the first she-cat I fell in love with.


	4. FSxSS

**Firestar & Sandstorm**

**I don't own warriors or songs**

**Sorry for all of the viewers that actually might like these but lets hope that this makes up. **

_They called him crazy when they started out  
Said seventeen's too young to know what loves about  
They've been together fifty-eight years now  
That's crazy  
_

When we started out she thought of me as nothing but a mouse brained kittypet.

_He brought home sixty-seven bucks a week  
He bought a little 2 bedroom house on Maple Street  
Where she blessed him with six more mouths to feed  
Yeah that's crazy  
_

I'm gratefull to this day, that I saved her from going in to the gorge, not only did I save her, an amazing apprentice soon to be warrior, but after that she became just as close a friend as Ravenpaw and Graystripe.

_Just ask him how he did it; he'll say pull up a seat  
It'll only take a minute, to tell you everything  
Be a best friend, tell the truth, and overuse I love you  
Go to work, do your best, don't outsmart your common sense  
Never let your prayin' knees get lazy  
And love like crazy  
_

She became my best confidont, and later the mother of my kits.

_They called him crazy when he quit his job  
Said them home computers, boy they'll never take off  
He sold his one man shop to Microsoft  
They paid like crazy  
_

She stook by me during Tigerstar's exile, the dog attack, Bloodclan, The great journey, and even now. I know she'll always be there.

_Just ask him how he made it  
He'll tell you faith and sweat  
And the heart of a faithful woman,  
Who never let him forget  
_

Every night I tell her just how great she rerally is, and how I never would of made it through everything without her.

_Be a best friend, tell the truth, and overuse I love you  
Go to work, do your best, don't outsmart your common sense  
Never let your prayin knees get lazy  
And love like crazy  
_

I will always love her, to the paint of insanity, even till the day we meet again in Starclan.

_Always treat your woman like a lady  
Never get too old to call her baby  
Never let your prayin knees get lazy  
And love like crazy  
_

Trust me when I say that I will never forget or let others when they see us together knowing that many cats never get this but always wanted even when it's not far away._  
_

_They called him crazy when they started out  
They've been together fifty-eight years now  
_

If I could I would tell every warrior, leader, deputy, appretice, kit, queen, and elder to always love and appreciate the mate Starclan gave them.

_Ain't that crazy?_

**I hope you liked it. It came to me on 7/15 my parents 16th anaversity together.**

**~Owl**


	5. SPxBF

**My warrior sonfics**

**Includes Pairings, Crack pairings, Slashes and of course other moments**

**I now that this is a long time coming and I'm Sorry.**

**Warning this is slash so skip if you want to. **

**I do not own Warriors or David Archuleta (I love him but I still voted for David Cook)**

**Song: Crush – David Archuleta**

**Chapter 5: Snookpaw and Bouncefire**

_I hung up the phone tonight,  
Something happened for the first time,_

I started when I just joined the clan. He was there to help me adjust to my new life.

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush,  
Cause the possibility that_

He made my heart beat faster and my breaths stutter.

_You would ever feel the same away about me,  
It's just too much, just too much_

I could not believe it at first. For many reasons it was not possible. We were both toms and even if it was possible why would he pick me, an apprentice.

_Why do I keep running from the truth,  
All I ever think about is you_

He won't leave my mind, my thoughts. I can't get rid of these feeling. When he became a warrior I had to hide being proud but couldn't he was my idol.

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know_

I get lost in his green eyes easily to easily. I know that I'm in too deep, but I can't help it and I don't think I want to stop.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
All that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush_

Every cat with either a crush or in love wonders if their other fells the same. Even I hope that's the worst part, and I feel alone.

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,_

Sometimes I catch him Starring back at me but he always looks away, He helps me train and will comfort me with a lich to the ear or his tail on my shoulder or he gently brushes his pelt with mine.

_Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

I just want these feelings to go away.

_Has it ever cross your mind when we're hangin',  
Spending time girl,  
Are we just friends, is there more, is there more,_

I know that the way I feel is wrong and that he will never feel the same, but when were alone and he jokes with me and plays. That's when hope gets a cat hurt.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

_Why do I keep running from the truth,  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know_

My Leaving due to the Twolegs hate and fear was a lie I told the clan. My feelings were wrong enough that if I were caught I would be banished away. I left on my own to make sure that I would not get hurt anymore form unrequited love.

**I hope to get another in soon Which will be A little not over You by David Archuleta.**

**I would like sudgenstions and soom more Ideas.**

**Thanks for the wait.**

**~Owl**


	6. HTxLB

**Hey people here is my new chapter I hope you like it.**

**Do not own the song by David Archuleta or warriors.**

**Chapter 6: A little too not over you **

**Heathertail and Lionblaze.**

_It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself_

Everything started out so peacefully.

_What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else_

Just a couple of apprentices that started as best friends.

_It's for the best I know it is but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

We met at a gathering I know it was wrong but who could resist.

_And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

We would meet at the Windclan and Thunderclan border any time we could.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_  
_Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you, not over you_

When we found the secret underground tunnels I thought that this would be our secret and it was for a while.

_Aren't memories supposed to fade?  
What's wrong with my heart?_

Things changed.

_Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it'd be this hard_

I thought we were in love but he changed became more fierce in battle, but I never asked.

_Should be strong, movin' on but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

Then it all tuned for the worse the Windclan kits got lost in the tunnels and I had to tell Breezepelt and Lionblaze told Hollyleaf and Jayfeather.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

When we got out just barely with our lives we told each other we would not talk like this again and not to meet anymore.

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

The one of the kits spilt the secret about the tunnels and the once place of meeting was turned to a battle accessory.

_Maybe I regret everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah_

When the sun disappeared and Crowfeather and I found Lionblaze I tread to tell him to convince him that it was the kit not me that told.

_Now I'm on my own, how I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand!_

He was convinced it was me and never believed me.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

That was one of the last times I talked to him.

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

We went our separate ways.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

The secret between Crowfeather and Leafpool was revealed and the death of Hollyleaf seemed to shatter Lionblaze.

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

I wanted nothing me that to be there for him.

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

But I never was he had his brother Jayfeather and the she-cat he had.

_I'm just a little too not over you, not over you_

Lionblaze and Cinderheart fell in love and had kits of their own. Lionblaze was happy again and I was content with my own kits.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

I even named one for him, Blazekit.

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you, not over you_

The time we had together will forever be imprinted in my mind and not ever Starclan can make me forget.

**This might be my worst chapter ever. I am sorry. I was in the middle of Spanish and wanted a good excuse to get out of class. My friend won't leave me alone.**

**Read and review please all out of ideas. Help!**


	7. CTxBH

**Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars**

**CloudtailxBrightheart this couple is the best hands down.**

**This is all thanks to ****You Rox My Sox****: Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Night cat, now known as SweetDragonSeeker loved this and so did I.**

**I dont own the book or the song.**

My favorite memory is her warrior cermony. Her green eyes had shone so brightly that night and her new name represented her beautifully.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
_Her white and ginger face may now be mutilated because of those fox-hearted dogs but even now she is beautiful to me and many other of my clanmates.

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

I make sure to tell her everyday and try to prove it to her, especially when new cats or kits arrive and see her appearance.

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

Of course of years of looking as she does my mate isnt confident that shes beautiful. She is outside just as much inside. And it hurts myself when she doesnt beleive me or when she flinches at her reflection.

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

I know that before we go to a gathering shes worried. I know many time that new apprentices have come to us and asked what happened to her.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

She is the most amazing she-cat I know even though I know that she would go back in time and change what happened to her but I feel guilty when I know I wouldn't because then she might not be the beautiful she-cat shes grown to be.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

I know that in the clan that many cats especially me when she purrs and we get to see her green eye shine like Starclan themselves.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

I love when its just us and we curl up together happily just talking and and laying together. I wouldnt change this for anything in the world.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

I know we have had fights with each other over Daisy and Starclan but at the end of the day its just us together and thats just the way everything should be.

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

When Whitewing was born back in the old forest I have never seen Brightheart that happy and that is another of my best memories, just my amazing mate and beautiful kit.

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

I will wake up in the morning and just watch her when she isnt worried about her looks or about clan problems that is when she is the most beautiful.

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah_

Brightheart is amazing just the way she is and I will tell her that till the day I die.

**Reveiws and suggestions gotta love them. There the best. *Hint Hint Nudge Nudge Wink Wink***

**A Wink in a Nudge to a blind bat.**

**~Owl**


	8. SSxGS

**My Wish by Rascal Flatts.**

**SilverstreamxGraystipe **

**Hey Everybody, Sorry this is late but I had it then I lost it. **

**This is for Shimmertail who gave me this idea so thanks a lot.**

**Now I don't own the book, characters, or the song.**

When I died I know I hurt him and that is one of the things I regret.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

I stayed with him from Starclan as he took our kits to Riverclan_._

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

I watched him look longingly at the clan and family he lost across the river.  
_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
_I watched as left our kits to be back him and was happy.

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_When he was kidnapped by the twolegs and he met the kittypet, Millie  
And if one door opens to another door closed,_

I watched as he refused to listen to his heart_.  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

I came to him in his dream to tell him to be happy._  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
But more than anything, more than anything,_

I wish I could have been with him, when he went through all that pain.  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

He became the Thunderclan Deputy._  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

He lost our kits one to death, one to love._  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

Millie became the she-cat he needed not me._  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

And I was happy for him._  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

__I want him to have no regrets._  
I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

I watched him and Millie trace their way back to the old territory.  
_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

He traveled his way to the new territory._  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,_

He stayed loyal to Starclan even when most cats would of given up.  
_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

And he fell in love with the gray-tabby she-cat._  
And you always give more than you take.  
_

I sit in Starclan watching hem and his new family along with my daughter._  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

I know she's going through the same and me as she watched her young love, the Windclan warrior who took her name, fall in love with another.  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

We watched my son, her brother, as he chose the young tribe cat as his mate.  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

I am proud of both my kits_  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

My daughter died for a tribe she didn't know._  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

My son lived for the tribe that his sister sacrificed herself for._  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

For now they are happy as am I._  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

Graystripe now has his new mate and kits.  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

I watched him fear losing her as he lost me.  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

He was so happy as he looked down at his new kits, they were adorable.  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

When there was the accident I grieved with them as their kit lost her legs._  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

Just as I was proud of them when they got their warrior names._  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

I let him go and let him be happy._  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

I know one day he will join me in Starclan._  
This is my wish_

I will love him for all eternity.

_I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big _

Even if I have to share him. 

**Thanks I know it took awhile but for the next chapter you wont wait for long.**

**I love reviews and suggestions.**

**Next Chapter: Strawberry wine**

**~Owl**


	9. LPxCF

**Hey everybody here is the next chapter.**

**Strawberry Wine by ****Deana Carter**

**LeafpoolxCrowfeather**

_He was working through college on my grandpa's farm _

He was a Windclan warrior. I was a Thunderclan Medicine Cat.

_I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car _

He had just lost the she-cat he loved.

_I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child_

All clan cars were getting used to a new place.

_When one restless summer we found love growing wild_

I had thought he hated me until I almost died on the Riverclan attack.

On the banks of the river on a well beaten path

When we started to meet on the border of our clans I couldn't of been happier.

_Funny how those memories they last _

I still remember the look of fear in his eyes when he pulled me up from the cliff.

Those memories will stay with me forever.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen _

The leafgreen nights clocked us form other cats.

_The hot July moon saw everything _

Until Cinderpelt found us and we planned to run away from the clans.

_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_

When midnight told us of the badger attack my heart stopped.

_Green on the vine _

I knew where my heart belonged even if it hurt to follow it.

_Like strawberry wine _

I lost so many cats that day, my mentor and my love.

_I still remember when thirty was old _

I still remember when dawn came over the lake and not wanting to leave him.

_My biggest fear was September when he had to go _

Afew pained look to the moors and lost trust of my clan mates is what I have left.

_A few cards and letters and one long distance call _

I put all I had into being the beast medicine cat and he has a mate from the same clan.

_We drifted away like the leaves in the fall _

On the loneliest nights I would sit on the hill looking at the moors just trying to remember.

_But year after year I come back to this place _

Remember the love, pain, happiness I shared with him.

_Just to remember the taste _

_Of strawberry wine and seventeen _

Lying in the bushes sleeping, his dark pelt against my light brown, where Starclan could see us.

_The hot July moon saw everything _

Forbidden love we had and will always hare.

_My first taste of love oh bittersweet _

_Green on the vine _

Even if it is just in my memories.

_Like strawberry wine _

Now I sit here with the crescent moon and Starclan above me_._

_The fields have grown over now _

My belly plump with the kits I shall bear but never raise.

_Years since they've seen a plow _

The memories still in my mind wishing he was here with me.

_There's nothing time hasn't touched _

_Is it really him or the loss of my innocence _

I know I will miss moments in my kits lives but it must be done and nobody will know they are mine.

_I've been missing so much _

Seasons later I will look at my kits and wish of a life I couldn't have.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen _

I wish he know our kits. They are amazing and will be great one day.

_The hot July moon saw everything _

He had his own kit on who was exactly like him.

_My first taste of love oh bittersweet _

Unfortunately some pasts come to haunt you again.

_Green on the vine _

I watch my own kit fall in love with his father's apprentice_._

_Like strawberry wine _

I just hope he won't make the same mistake I did

**Hey hoped you like this. Please review and I love suggestions.**

**Next: Here without You**


	10. HFxFT

**Hi Everybody here is my next chapter.**  
**This is for SweetDragonSeeker. We both love this couple and its hardly ever deen hope you like it, They are featured in our shared story Starclan accademy.**  
**HawkfrostxFeathertail in Here Without You.**  
**Don't own any of them sorry.**

_Hundred days have made me older _

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

When the news came I felt like my heart had been clawed right from my chest.

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

She and her brother had disappeared one lonely night, she left me alone.

_And I don't think I can look at this the same._

I see some of my clanmates look at me with pity in their eyes. She and I had bonded over one thing in common, we were both Half-clan.

_But all the miles that seperate _

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

At night I think I see her but she's so far away, only blurs at the cornor of my eyes, barely whispers in my ear.

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you still with me in my dreams_

When we traveled through the tribe's hunting grounds, pain would travel through me for I know this is where she died.

_And tonight its only you and me, yeah._

The first night I lay to sleep , bone tired and heartbroken, she came to me clear as day stars in her pelt. Just as beautiful dead as alive.

_The miles just keep rollin' _

_As people leave thier way to say hello_

The entire time we were with the tribe she would come to my dreams but the time came when we said goodbye.

_I've heard this life is overrated _

_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

The elders told me it gets better, the pain, but I'm not sure.

_I'm here without you baby _

_But your still on my lonely mind_

I know traveling hadn't been fault, it was something she had to do and that had me resenting Starclan.

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

She won't leave my mind, as my heart falls to darkness, and Tigerstar takes over.

_I'm here with out you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

I don't see here anymore, not in my dreams, that are filled with battle and blood.

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Brambleclaw should of protected her. He got everything, deputy and a living mate.

_Everthing I know and anywhere I go_

I couldn't have that, not anymore.

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

That's what Tigerstar, used against me, my love for Feathertail.

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

Now, I lay dieing at the edge of the lakeshore, blood pooring into the sand.

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

I wake up in the Dark Forest, but I don't listen to them telling me to stay and live in the Place of No Stars.

_I'm here without you, baby _

_But your still on my lonely mind_

I travel through getting lost many times beaten through. I never give up.

_I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time_

She is the only one I want, I need. The entire journey I only think of her.

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

Eventually, I get to a mountainous place and I see her standing on a cliff.

_And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah of yeah oh._

She's not happy I let my heart go dark, but proud that I made it through. She lets me in and wew are finally together again.

**Hope you like it. And Sorry for the usual spelling and grammer mistakes.**  
**Next chapter: F'in Perfect ~owl**


	11. PFxBN

**Sorry everyone I lied.**

**This isn't going to be F'in Perfect like I promised.**

**This is Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield.**

**PoppyfrostxBerrynose**

_Jessie is a friend, yeah_

She's my sister; I want her to be happy.

_I know he's been a good friend of mine_

She's the best, sweetest, funniest sister I can have.

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

I feel horrible about this.

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

Honeyfern's got herself a tom and I want him to be mine.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

He gives her those little looks that say we'll be together forever.

_And she's loving with that body, I just know it_

He gives her the heat from his body as the lay at night.

_Yeah and he's holder her in his arms_

_Late, Late at night_

God I was that was me he was with.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

I want his cream fur pressed to me

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

I wish it was my blue eyes he looked at.

_Where can I find a woman like that_

I will never find someone like that

_I play along with the charade_

I leg along playing the annoying sister card

_There doesn't seem a reason to change _

I'm closest to him as close as I'll ever get.

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start taking cute_

I feel wrong and embarrassed when he whispers in her ear

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute_

I want to burst out and tell him, but I never will

'_Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

His gold-amber eyes will always be her's

_And she's loving him with that body , I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms_

She gets his sweet nothings and I get none

_Late, Late at night_

At night I hear them, sometimes they just lay in their nest, sometimes they leave for the night

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

I try to stay away

_I_ _wish that I had Jessie's girl_

But I never get very far

_Where can I find a woman like that_

I look to distract myself but he always catches my attention

_Like Jessie's girl _

He's Honeyfern's mate

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

Not mine, never mine

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

I tried to change myself

_Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny_

To be more like my sister but that never changes

_I've been cool with the lines_

She's loud and expressive. I'm too shy.

_Ain't that the way loves supposed to be_

He wouldn't see me if I stood in front of him.

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

I try to throw myself into being a warrior to get him off my mind

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

I feel horrible that I wish him and my sister don't belong together

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

But they do

_I want Jessie's girl_

And I still wish

_Where can I find a woman like that_

When she died I felt my heart break

_Like Jessie's girl_

When he became my mate I felt horrible

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

Did he really love me and I was betraying my sister

_I want, I want Jessie's girl_

Or was I just a replacement for her

xXx

**So like it hate it wanna kill me for it.**

**I hope you like the add on at the end where it's in the future.**

**Hopefully next time F'in Perfect**

**Please review**

**Yours always **

**~Owl**


	12. BSxDW

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry I totally meant to do F'in Perfect but I am having a writer's block with that song.**

**This is BumblestripexDovewing with paralyzed by Big Time Rush or at least that's the only version I know.**

**This pairing is one of my favorite couples which is a shock because my friend is a TigerheartxDovewing fan.**

**Dovewing needs a normal life and I think Bumblestripe truly loves her.**

**I do not own the warriors nor do I own the song.**

**Chapter 12: Paralyzed**

_You, you walked into the room  
_I never noticed her before as an apprentice, even though she was brilliant

_On a Friday afternoon_

Then she became a warrior

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

And I saw her in a new view

_And I was paralyzed  
_and I never stopped.

_I had a million things to say_

My tongue felt dry every time I saw her

___But none of them came out that day_

I couldn't get anything out.

___'Cause I was never one of those guys_

I see her look at that Shadowclan tom every Gathering they go to. She always searches for him

_That always had the best lines_

I would never be as confident or suave as him_  
__  
Time stops ticking_

Seasons pass even though it never feels like it

_My hands keep shaking_

And I still feel this way, stunned

_And you don't even know that  
_She doesn't know she makes me feel this way

___I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
_I try to get close to her but I get too nervous to talk

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

I feel petrified but it's the best feeling ever

___I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

She hardly notices me when I do try to get her attention

_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

She probably thinks I'm a fool, a stumbling one

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
_Asking her to hunt with me is as far as I get

___Now I learned a lot from my mistake_

I see her sneak out at night

_Never let a good thing slip away_

I never follow her but I know where she goes

_I've had a lot of time to look back_

I look back and wish I could stop her

_And my only regret is  
_I wish I did because she ended up getting hurt

___Not telling you what I was going through_

And I feel as if I could have stopped it from happening, if only I told her

___You didn't even know that_

She doesn't know I watched her walk away from him

___I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

She hunts with me now every once in a while

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

I still become stunned when I talk to her

___I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

I try to show her who I am

___Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

But I usually mess it up by acting all jittery and jumpy

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

I feel ruffled whenever we talk

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
_But it's the best feeling I can imagine

___As the years go by I think about you all the time_

As seasons pass I gain my own confidence

___If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed_

I show her how amazing an insignificant warrior like me could be

_Paralyzed by you  
_But I still feel stunned by her even now

_You walked into the room_

I see her walk around the camp

___On a Friday afternoon  
_She truly is a brilliant warrior

___I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
_Now that I finally have her as a mate

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

I still feel stunned by her

___I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

After seasons together it's amazing I can still feel this way

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

I used to be invisible to her

_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

Couldn't talk to her

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

Could hardly ask her to hunt or go on patrols with me

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
_I felt stunned around her like I couldn't move  
_  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(You got me tongue tied)_

And I couldn't think of anywhere else to be

_Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(Now I'm frozen inside)_

Now it's still the same as when I opened my eyes to her

_Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

I just hope I can make her feel stunned too.

_**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed that or at least liked it.**_

_**Now I have been having a hard time with F'in Perfect but I promise I'll eventually finish it.**_

_**Next is Give Your Heart a Break and after that either We Found Love or This Time**_

_**Please review, comment, and make suggestions.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**~Owl**_


	13. IPxBP

**Hey everyone this is the new chapter of my songfics.**

**This is Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato.**

**The couple is IvypoolxBreezepelt. SweetDragonSeeker and I absolutely love this pairing and always thought it would be great if Ivypool were to bring the good in Breezepelt and got him away from the Dark Forest.**

**I don't own the warriors nor do I own the song.**

_The day I first met you_

We meet in the Dark Forest

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

He was a tom who would never take a mate

_But now that I get you_

We became close our mutual want to be the best of our clan drew us together

_I know fear is what it really was_

He had a dark heart, but that's because he was hurt before in a way no cat should ever feel

_Now here we are, _

_So close yet so far_

I feel as if I get closer to hem only to be pushed back, tail lengths away

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize_

I wish he would see the truth beyond the hurt

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

I wish he would see me as me, not as one his clanmates who scorned him

_Don't wanna break your heart_

I would never want to hurt him

_I wanna give your heart a break_

I want to help him

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

His mother loved hum too much, his father never seemed to love him enough. Both wanting more from him

_Like you might make a mistake_

He's afraid to disappoint anyone

_There's just one life to live_

I want to help hem see

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

See he is great just the way he is

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

To take a break and slow down, to witness the truth

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

He's great and I'm not like his clanmates

_On Sunday, you went home alone_

He came to the Dark Forest, eyes radiating anger

_There were tears in your eyes_

His mother spreading lies about his father, lies he believed

_I called your cell phone, my love_

I tried to help him

_But you did not reply_

He snapped at me and I didn't see him for three nights

_The world is ours, if you want it_

_We can take it, if you just take my hand_

I want to be a light for him, like my sister wasfor me

_There's no turning back now_

Guide him out of the Dark Forest

_Baby, try to understand_

Before it gets him killed

_Don't wanna break your heart_

He doesn't want to be a traitor like his father

_Wanna give your heart a break_

But that's just an excuse

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

If he falls for me, but fails, that proves everything he was brought up to believe in himself

_Like you might make a mistake_

I can show him he's so much better that what he believes

_There's just one life to live_

Every cat has one chance to live

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

This can be his

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

I don't want him to waste it living in hate

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

I can show him to live in love

_There's just so much you can take_

He's a great warrior already

_Give your heart a break_

All he has to do is believe in himself like I do

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh, yeah yeah_

And not what Tigerstar and Hawkfrost have been saying

_When your lips are on my lips_

There are moments between us

_And our hearts beat as one_

When I think we are connected

_But you slip right out of my fingertips_

But he always pushes me away

_Every time you run, whoa_

And hides himself from me

_Don't wanna break your heart_

I used to think just like him

_Wanna give your heart a break_

I had to be the best of the best and prove myself to be better than my sister

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

But she became my guide and I will be his, the one he deserves

_Like you might make a mistake_

My biggest fear is what if I fail him

_There's just one life to live_

I try not to think of it

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

Because if I think of it, my failing might actually happen

_So let me give your heart a break_

And I will not allow that to happen

_Cuz you've been hurt before_

He's in pain for the way he gets treated by his clan

_I can see it in your eyes_

I can see it at Gatherings when he sits away from everyone else

_You try to smile it away, some things, you can't disguise_

He tries to hide it by being loyal and listening to the Dark Forest

_Don't wanna break your heart_

I will not hurt him like they have

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

I will show him I am different from them

_So, let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

And so is he

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

All he has to do is believe it

_There's just so much you can take_

And that's my plan

_Give your heart a break_

To show him how great he can be

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah,yeah_

Without those dark thoughts and evil cats in his head

_The day I first met you_

He has such a dark and bitter heart

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

But I am with him every step of the way

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always wished the Hunters would get these two together. For the next chapter it's Girl Next Door by Saving Jane and it's already written just have to type it out. Till next time.

~Owl


	14. SSxFSxSL

**Hey everyone this is the new chapter of my warrior songfics.**

**This is the pairings of mainly SandstormxFirestar with SpottedleafxFirestar, because I have never been the biggest Spottedleaf fan and am a huge SandstormxFirestar fan. It's kinda short so sorry.**

**This is Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. I absolutely love this song its one of my favorites.**

**I do not own the song nor do I own the warriors.**

_Small town homecoming queen  
_She's the perfect Medicine Cat

_She's the star in this scene  
_For Starclan's sake she's the perfect cat period

_There's no way to deny she's lovely  
_She's smart and beautiful

_Perfect skin, perfect hair  
_Any tom would have fallen for her

_Perfumed hearts everywhere  
_She was sweet and everybody loved her

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
_Firestar fell for her immediately

_Maybe I'm just jealous  
_I had to gain his attention slowly

_I can't help but hate her  
_Even after her death they still clung to each other

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
_Would he have picked her if she hadn't died 

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
_She's the medicine cat I'm just a warrior

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
_She's always up front while sit in the back

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
_I feel used and ugly and boring compared to her

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
_She's perfect while I'll always be plain_  
_

_Senior class president  
_When she died I still mourned

_She must be heaven sent  
_But she kept coming back to visit Firestar in his dreams

_She was never the last one standing  
_Always had the important new to tell

_A backseat debutaunt  
_He always looks up to her, always talking about her

_Everything that you want  
_Even our daughter and grandson see her

_Never too harsh or too demanding  
_Always coming into our lives

_Maybe I'll admit it  
_Yes I know all she's trying to do is help

_I'm a little bitter  
_But I know I'll never be like her

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
_All I want to do is tell her off for her still being here_  
_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
When Firestar and I went to help Skyclan all because she wanted us to_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
_I was jealous, he jumped right in to help

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
_I tried to go back home but he followed me

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
_Told me he would always need me, that I grounded him

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door  
_And that was just fine for me_  
_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
_I know it's wrong to feel this way like I won because I had him and his kits

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else  
_But sometimes I want to be her because she would always be his first love and always get those admiring looks_  
_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
_Leafpool, our daughter, sees her now and she stays away from my mate

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
_I wonder if she ever thinks of what if he was in my place

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
Would he have loved her if she hadn't died_

_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
_I feel so, so guilty that I feel glad she died because she was still our medicine cat, still saved many cats lives, and once been my friend.

_I'm just the girl next door..._

Because I am jealous of her but right now because I have him and his kits, and I wouldn't change anything in the world to still be by Firestar's side

**Hey, new chapter up within days new record for me. I always thought that Sandstorm would be jealous of Spottedleaf so here is my interperation of it.**

**For my next chapter I'm thinking This Time or Stand In the Rain ( I can't take responsibility for this one I got the idea off of those Warrior Cat Theme Song Youtube videos)**

**I would also Like to do a songfic for Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls my favorite song in the whole wide world, but I have no idea what to do with it. Please Help?**

**Suggestion, Please and Thank you!**

**~Owl**


	15. BFxTC

**Hey everyone I have returned with my next chapter of songfics.**

**Hope you like it's an odd pairing that I never thought to ship until now, BlossomfallxThornclaw usually I am more of a ThornclawxHazeltail shipper and I have no idea why I haven't done this first. **

**I got the idea for this partly from here: ( 2012/05/12/what-happened-to-thornclaw/) go check it out it brought up a good point.**

**Also this chapter holds some spoilers from The Last Hope.**

**This song is Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson and I do not own it. I don't own the song or the Warriors.**

_There's a place that I know_

The Dark forest is horrible

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

At first I only saw a few others. Then the training became more and worst.

_If I show it to you now_

I told him about it.

_Will it make you run away_

I didn't know how he would react

_Or will you stay_

He stayed with me

_Even if it hurts_

I felt loved for the first time in a long time. I knew it was wrong to have him near even if he never joined me there

_Even if I try to push you out_

I tried to push him away before the battle began

_Will you return?_

He came back

_And remind me who I really am_

He always came back

_Please remind me who I really am_

He always brought me back from the edge

_Everybody's got a dark side_

I feel horrible

_Do you love me?_

He makes me feel wanted, when I'm not

_Can you love mine?_

My own family was disappointed in me and that's what really hurt. I just wanted them to see me.

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

My mother only saw my sister, the one always better than me, the one who needed her more. My father never saw me and my own brother wouldn't be around me choosing others instead to be with.

_But we're worth it_

Yet he's there for me

_You know that we're worth it_

I don't deserve what he does for me

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

How can he still say he loves me?

_Like a diamond_

I wanted to feel needed

_From black dust_

I needed to feel worthy of being loved by anyone

_It's hard to know_

I lost myself in that need and that's how I got to the Dark Forest. Empty promises that they could make me better than I was.

_What can become_

I felt like I was being pushed aside

_If you give up_

Like I was worthless to my clan and family

_So don't give up on me_

Like I wasn't even there, so I was going to show them I was

_Please remind me who I really am_

I couldn't find my self

_Everybody's got a dark side_

I needed to be reminded of who I really was

_Do you love me?_

He did that

_Can you love mine?_

When Ivypool turned out to be a traitor to the Dark Forest, I was relieved.

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

I could get out of there and be the warrior I was meant to be

_But we're worth it_

Fighting beside my clan, but I was seen as a traitor to them

_You know that we're worth it_

And I ran from them, and hid from my once family

_Will you love me?_

And I became the traitor I feared I would become

_Even with my dark side?_

All because I felt neglected

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

When the battle was over, Mousewhisker, Birchfall, and I came back to the clan we fought for

_Just tell me that you will stay_

We saw what the Dark Forest did to our families and friends

_Promise me you will stay_

Everybody lost someone that day

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

We stayed with Thunderclan after that

_Just promise me you will stay_

Forgiven but never forgotten the traitors we were.

_Promise me you will stay_

It took me a long time for me to look at myself after that let alone see me for what I was.

_Will you love me? Ohh_

A Thunderclan warrior

_Everybody's got a dark side_

A daughter and sister who loved her family but never felt loved in return

_Do you love me?_

A loyal mate to an amazing and loving tom

_Can you love mine?_

A future mother who would never let her kits feel what I felt

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

But I never forgot who I once was

_But we're worth it_

Maybe one day I can forgive my self

_You know that we're worth it_

But now I know

_Will you love me?_

To him and myself, I will be needed, loved, and wanted

_Even with my dark side?_

And he will be by my side and keep me grounded

**Oh my god, I made myself cry and bawl with this one. I felt soooo sorry for Blossomfall, especially after Hunter revealed that she was only in the Dark Forest because she was neglected. I love her so much. And Thornclaw always deserved to be loved and with a mate.**

**Please Review and leave suggestions there always needed and appreciated. **

**I have ideas for the next few but some need help:**

**GoldenflowerxTigerclaw-song found**

**RainwhiskerxSwallowtail- no song**

**Fallen LeavesxHollyleaf- no song**

**Pearl by Katy Perry- no pairing**

**In the sun by Joseph Arthur- Tentative pairing**

**And next chapter, which I am really excited about, is a huge surprise. It's made for my friend SweetDragonSeeker. Go to her site, read her fics, and see if you can guess the next pairing. **


	16. WSxBP

**Hey everybody here is the next chapter to the songfics, I know that was quick for me right. This is a crack pairing that has become one of my OTP's of the warrior world. This is dedicated to the Amazing SweetDragonSeeker (go read her stories, they are amazing) who came up with the wonderful story. Thornbushes and Moonlight is the story on which this fic is based on. Now good for those who went to see if they could find the surprising pairing this is. **

**This Pairing was on my list to do for a long time but I could never find the right song for it. I own neither the warrior nor the song. **

**WillowshinexBreezepelt**

**Angel by Leona Lewis**

_I feel it, you feel it_

_That this was meant to be._

We used to stay out all night until dawn, our little bush hidden in the shadows of or borders.

_I know it, you know it_

_That you were made for me._

We almost got caught multiple times. We were not allowed to see each other, our own forbidden romance.

_We can't deny this any longer_

But he's worth it

_Day by day it's getting stronger._

Worth giving up my clan and medicine cat title

_I want it, you want it_

I love him so much

_It's what the people want to see._

But noting stays secret for long

_We're like Romeo and Juliet_

First was Crowfeather, a father disappointed in his son for fallowing his path

_Families can't divide us._

Then Mothwing, a mentor who wanted her apprentice to succeed and be a good medicine cat

_Like the tallest mountain or the widest sea_

Last was Nightcloud, a mother scorned yt her mate for using her to get over another cat with a son exactly like his father.

_Nothing's big enough to hide us._

She told all of Windclan and everyone else new not long after

_When we make love its overwhelming_

All we wanted was to be together

_I just touch the heavens_

To be, without scrutiny

_You're an angel, you're an angel_

To be happy

_I said this world, this world._

_Could leave us any day_

We used to meet every quarter moon at a bush between our borders

_But my love for you, it will never go away._

Then the meetings grew to almost every night

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_

Cuddled away from the watchful eyes of our clanmates

_cause you are like a dream_

I hated when dawn came

_For every night I say a prayer,_

Because that meant he would have to go back to his clan and me to mine

_And I swear you are the answer_

And I would be waiting all day for night to come again

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

So I could see his bright amber eyes again

_So we take it each moment our love grows_

He came to me the night Crowfeather found out about us

_I see it, you see it,_

_What we have is made of gold_

His father told him one day he would have to choose, and to choose carefully

_We're so filled with meaning,_

He told me that he would always pick me

_Nothing can make us shallow._

And I knew that I would always pick him

_So I hold it, and you hold it_

_The promise of tomorrow._

We knew we were waiting for the day when all broke loose

_When we make love its overwhelming_

But we never said it out loud

_I just touch the heavens._

Worried we would have to leave each other

_You're an angel, you're an angel_

I hated that feeling, like love was something to be ashamed of; it should never feel that way

_And I said this world, this world_

_Could leave us any day_

I knew something happened when Mothwing started looking at me like I had betrayed her

_But my love for you, it will never go away._

I feared she had found out

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_

The worst day happened when Nighcloud found out about us

_cause you are like a dream_

She had let out a betrayed and angry yowl, it had startled Breezepelt and I out of our loving moment

_For every night I say a prayer,_

He chade her into the night and I ran back to my clan afraid of what to come

_And I swear you are the answer_

I felt as though the news got to Riverclan before I did, everyone was talking about me, about us

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

I knew he was going through much worse than I was

_I don't need three wishes_

_Well I just need one_

My fear grew when he didn't show up for a long time at our spot

_For us to never be finished_

Mistystar had told me to choose, love or my title

_For us to never be done_

I choose him without a second thought

_When they say it's over_

When he showed up to Riverclan I was so relieved he was okay

_We'll just say I love you_

When he joined I was happy, afraid for him, but happy

_And when they say it's finished_

Even If not many others agreed with Mistystar's decision

_We'll just keep on building._

We were finally allowed to be together and happy without criticism

_And I said this world, this world_

_Could leave us any day_

Moons later I was finally allowed to go to a gathering

_But my love for you, it will never go away._

My belly was large with Breezepelt's kits; I was practically glowing in my happiness

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_

I saw Crowfeather that night, his face read of envy but his eyes glowed with pride as he looked at me

_cause you are like a dream_

When he looked away from me I followed his gaze towards the Thunderclan side where he was watching the ex- Medicine cat

_For every night I say a prayer,_

It made sense after that, he was proud of his son for making the hard choice he was afraid to make

_And I swear you are the answer _

I went back to the camp that night and curled up next to him when he joined me in the queen's den

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

I felt him shift to look at me with the most loving look I have ever seen him. The happiest I have ever seen him.

_Yes you are. You're an angel_

I know we had both made the right choice

**This was for you SweetDragonSeeker, hoped you liked it. Hope you all liked it. It's one of my favorites so far. Now if you have pairing or song you would like to see me do don't be afraid to tell me. Any pairing any song, let's just hope I can do it. Now I have a few planned for the future, thanks to last chapters reviewers who helped **_**a lot**_**.**

**There are: **

**GoldenflowerxTigerclaw- song found**

**HollyleafxFallen Leaves- Song found thanks to SweetDragonSeeker**

**Pearl by Katy Perry- Paring found Again to SweetDragonSeeker**

**And DovewingxTigerheart- song found thanks to starstar412**

**Thank you all for the suggestions let's hope I can use them. Don't be afraid to tell me remember any song any pairing.**


End file.
